


Sleepy Head.

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 比赛后的草莓蛋糕。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi





	Sleepy Head.

他偶尔才终于不那么费劲似的开口，拖着长长尾音，用疑问句表现讥诮的效果时常拔群，由于那样仿佛故作天真，是把激怒对方当调剂日常的乐趣所在。但偏偏他阴沉面色，垂下眼睛毫不遮掩半点自己的怒意。是将对努力之类话语的厌恶做到极其真心诚意的样子。恶劣至极，是连同他这样动怒之后所作所为的全部评价。包括主动消耗体力后理直气壮的暴饮暴食。那时的紫原敦就显得戾气全无，抱着零食的时候像能够溢出花朵的无害角色。他还是拖着音节，经常含糊不清，语调轻微上扬以凸现愉快。

那些傲慢又残忍的话语就当是过犹不及的代表发言，曾经的赤司征十郎偶尔还会出于礼节提醒他注意分寸，而现在的就偶尔透出点意味深长的视而不见。所以紫发的高个子显出点真正孩童般天真的狡黠，颇有些得了默许的变本加厉，就连走向便利店的途中，回头看赤司面色时都显得更理直气壮。总体而言他的小队长通常并无阻止他这一切行动的意思，除却他吃了太辛辣的食物急需亲吻时。

没有出很多汗，但终究也不会在这样的事上犯懒。发尾还湿漉漉地黏连在一起，水珠带着点不知是否刻意为之的奶味。这里的不确定语气只是由于仅有的几次日用品购物中，紫原敦随心所欲的挑选方式着实无从归纳。他在返程巴士上带着这样的气息凑过去蹭赤司颈窝，额间碎发倒是认真吹干后蓬松柔软的状态，因而得来纵容，是可以再得寸进尺的意思。

前排位置隐约又毫不避讳地印在镜子里，这与其它一切都被归入他视而不见的那部分世界，他只是去亲赤司柔软的面颊，再侧过头去，毫不避讳地、过分坦荡地覆唇吻上。他很少循规蹈矩，于是赤司看见他藤色的眼睛：那双时常蒙着薄冰似的懒倦的眼睛、那双此刻淌着热烈爱意的眼睛。他用这样的神情在邀功，将缘由含在嘴里咽下去，用舌尖遗着的甜当留档证据。赤司没那么爱过量糖分，却也还能够接受这种程度，白巧克力的腻味都不会被一并传达，所以这只是个勉强与之沾边的清甜口味的吻而已。

舌肉还纠缠着，但也只足够勉强让嘴唇变得过于湿润，贴在一起像亲着枚杯装布丁。紫原在眼神警告中不情不愿地心领神会，尖尖犬齿抵着赤司的下唇意犹未尽贼心不死地磨蹭，贴上对方颊侧的拇指去来回抚着方才亲过的位置。

车上其实安静，并非喧闹得安全又危险的活跃氛围。偶尔只能听见黄濑在与黑子交谈一二，至于不知是否运气不佳的那些，偏偏上不了正选位置又有随队观战的实力，就算偶有不知死活地飘忽一下目光撞上镜像，也噤若寒蝉。而事实上旁若无人的二位并无计较这些的意思，他们原就坦荡，也不至于觉得爱不可见光、更没有杀人灭口的兴趣。

个子太高又硬要靠别人肩膀，紫原敦从质量很差的睡眠里醒过来时，就开始刻意地溢几声呜咽般的喉音，本想下意识地抱怨长得太高的麻烦。赤司侧首去看他，一句狂妄的评价含在舌尖，最终也没有能够开口。小队长不明情绪地哼笑一声，整理衣领的动作慢条斯理。他那双让人讳莫如深的眼睛扫过沉默见证一切的镜子，来自后排的目光绝大半都聚集于此。

赤司撂下他兀自起身下车，按理讲到此为止就可以就地解散。青峰大辉从体育馆出来就擅自离队，要紫原敦主动加训也不切实际，另外三人倒是跟着松散队伍往球场前进，情报整理则是五月的工作。而回到赤司，总有种身居高位的忙碌气质，会议报告似乎接连不断，就算没有，那也该是在球场自觉加训的时间。这样一来他的爱人倒像是什么闲散人士，不过强硬的实力之下他也没有半点劝诱或命令的兴趣，更没有非要时刻腻在一起的浪漫主义需求。

一直到门彻底关上也没有回头对视半秒，紫原敦又恢复成松垮的困倦姿态，打着哈欠又拖沓步伐，转身就走。就算气场还都寻常，路过的旁人也心惊胆战。无论赤司是否在场，他大部分时候都有一种独特的不怒自威，虽然主人喊他时乖得像个巨型犬类，偶尔莫名其妙独自生起气来像没系绳的那狗疯了——现在倒的确是正常状态，或许是怒火全部发泄在球场于是后备力量不足。

当事人寻常地忽略过客的探寻意味，方才睡眠不足的后遗症还在继续。小赤又没有生气。他莫名其妙地想着一军队员战战兢兢的态度，我也没有怎样不高兴啊。不过他从来没有什么去探究无关人等的兴趣，那些身影模糊地从视野边角略过去、而他们带来的扰人的稀碎声音也同样。走廊又回归空旷，但不至于寂静，会议的声音还被蒙着而隐约可闻，分辨不出具体内容的话语惹得他终于开始打哈欠，于是疲惫又加重几分。

好在紫原在饮食方面向来非常来者不拒，铝罐装的预调咖啡带着甜腻和不知是否真的有过咖啡豆的嫌疑，对刺激神经只有些聊胜于无的作用。草莓汁比较好吧。他想着，皱着脸将空罐投入门边纸篓，倒是借此也多少清醒不少。金属和篮球的手感实在相差太远，不过他分毫没有去回味比赛的素材和兴趣，场场首发的要求其实不算太强人所难，毕竟耶从不需要他动用全力。

只是倦怠罢了。一件事一件物品太没显而易见的兴趣就都需要消耗大量精力，通常需要将近耗尽力气走去依靠称心如意的糖分、辛辣或随便什么合胃口的味觉刺激来补充，又充其量只恢复到十之七八。尤其是如果并未将那些食物全部摄入完毕的情况。

他指尖勾着纸绳，拖拽溢着甜蜜过度气息的袋子，斜靠在墙壁许久，听着模糊的话，困意战胜那点聊胜于无的咖啡因再次耀武扬威，他几乎以这样别扭又费劲的姿势开始半梦半醒，想着：小赤再不出来的话、奶油会融化欸。而即使是被神明眷顾的孩子，紫原敦也不可能随口成真，于是会议像无边无际的海。那么草莓会融在奶油里，全部变成它的味道。

后来赤司没有对那看不出形状的奶油和融化了表面的草莓做出任何评价，除去它们从空气里消失之后的那个吻。在他说太甜之前紫原抢先提出观点：小赤果然比蛋糕要更草莓味，今天格外甜喔。草莓色的那只眼瞳，和焦糖变成焦糖前恰到好处的蜜金色般的眼瞳都眯起来，随着赤司抬起头去注视他的动作一起反而流露出几分威慑意味。

敦今天是不是有些太过狂妄。他轻描淡写地说，最后至少也没有真的动怒，即使被如此评价的大个子得寸进尺地抬手去捧他面颊，拇指还轻轻蹭着那小块柔软皮肤，像在触碰奶油——嗯？没有喔，没有那样想。小赤又不是什么任人采撷的莓果，我当然知道。我刚刚等小赤的时候，被草莓糖划破了舌头。真的好痛，所以还想要一个吻。感觉不然的话，就会止不住血，好不容易满格的能量，马上又要再起不能地告罄。

然后赤司勾来那只纸袋，自顾自地在紫原的目光里吃掉最后一块沾着糖粉的麻薯，将因此覆着层浅白的手指抬过去。被重新系上圈绳的凶兽探着舌尖去将它们卷走，化开的时候那点甜味反而刺激真实存在的那道伤口，于是他要借题发挥，摆出委屈模样去进行外人不可见的撒娇行动。赤司不必动用天帝之眼都看到这样的未来，在它的进行时间里被取悦般哼出一点笑音。

我对敦电量耗尽的样子更感兴趣。而他说。


End file.
